Mon plus bel echec
by Merham
Summary: Ron nous raconte et s'adresse a son plus bel echec. Apres la guerre, spoiler T6. Pour certain, slash yaoi leger. Venez lire, le resume est mauvais


**Disclamer : **C'est pas mes per-so-nna-geus (dit sur un ton chantant) ils sont a J.K. Rowling.

**Résumés : **Ron qui nous parle de son « plus bel échec » comme il le dit. Alors pour ceux qui aiment pas que ça finisse bien je suis comme vous mais là j'ais fais une fin positive, en essayant d'être le plus logique (en prenant en compte leur âge, maturité…). Le Rating c'est T parce que il y a de la violence, des actes sexuelles uniquement prétendus.

**Note du début : **J'ais eu cette idée de fic en voyant un défis intitulé échec. Il y plusieurs clin d'œil dans cette fic à différentes choses que j'aime et peut-être remarquerez vous celui de la dernière phrase qui est mon préféré.

P.S : je me fais de l'auto pub ! Lisez la fic Blanche-Neige, le fruit défendus et le chevalier, qui est ma première et laissez une review(même si vous dites que c'est de la chiotte ou que vous voulez pas la lire !), parce que y'en a aucune(la hooooonte !) et j'avoue que ça fait bizarre (et puis aussi c'est la shouma !)

En attendant bonne lecture !

**Mon plus bel échec**

Je me resserre encore une fois une coupe de champagne. Une de trop pour Harry…

-Ron, me chuchote il en m'attrapant le bras, pourquoi tu es venu… ?

Je me dégage mais il continue de me fixer avec pitié. Je souris malgré moi…

-Parce que Harry…

Je vide d'une traite mon verre et rajoute d'une voix plus forte :

-Je vais pas manquer le mariage de ma meilleure amie : Hermione Granger.

Je fais d'ailleurs un signe à celle-ci, qui me répond par un sourire. Elle se faufile dans la foule et me rejoint. J'en ais le souffle coupé : elle se tient à quelques centimètres de moi, les joues rosit de plaisir, les yeux brillant d'un mélange de joie et de crainte. J'en oublie que ma coupe est vide. Elle rit de ma maladresse. Ce son cristallin est pour moi le plus doux qu'il m'est était donné d'entendre depuis bien des années. Je lève la main et doucement lui écrase les larmes qui viennent de couler sur sa peau de pêche :

-Hey, princesse ! je murmure, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie.

Elle renifle doucement et se rapproche. Nous sommes front contre front. Elle ne sourit plus. Je sens bien qu'elle essaye de se rappeler. Oh ma douce belle au bois dormant, plus jamais tu ne te réveilleras…

Je ris, toi aussi. Nous sommes amis. Pour toi, je suis le meilleur, ton confident, ton épaule sur laquelle pleurer les soirs de doute.

Harry me regarde douloureusement. Finalement, elle se tourne vers lui et se moque joyeusement :

-Alors Harry, jaloux ?

Il grimace un sourire. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre la bouche et Il arrive. Il la prend par la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou. En tant normal, j'aurais serré le poing, prit par le col ce coq de basse cour et l'aurait envoyé balader ailleurs… Mais je ne le fais pas. Je sais que c'est pour elle, je n'ais aucune haine, ni regret… ou peut-être un seul.

J'ais soif.

-Mine, où t'étais ? Le bal va bientôt commencer !

Fichus moldus, savent même pas donner un surnom correcte. Elle le regarde amoureusement. Elle l'aime tellement. Elle lui donne un baiser du bout des lèvres.

-Préviens les musiciens, j'arrive…

Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui la colle contre son corps et l'embrasse langoureusement. J'écrase les noix de cajous entre mes doigts, toujours avec le sourire. Lâche la, tu vois bien qu'elle étouffe ! S'il elle avait eu besoin d'une sangsue, les marais aurait pu convenir par rapport à ta petite gueule de…

Une main se referme sur la mienne. Harry a remarqué mon manège et sans un regard, réitère sa question.

-Fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour apporter un bobard crédible à l'absence de ma sœur, la, soi-disant, meilleure amie de Hermione.

Je m'en veux de tout mettre sur le dos de Ginny… enfin Harry comprend, c'est le plus important, et moi aussi je comprends l'absence. Mon ami croise ses doigts avec les miens. Je sers très fort. J'aimeras que jamais il ne me lâche, qu'il soit toujours là à me donner de la force, me soutenir… Depuis la fin de la guerre, il me rend bien tout ce que je lui ai donné. Je n'aurais eu besoin que d'elle, si seulement… Je me défais de son emprise que je désirais, j'attrape une bouteille entamée et je sors sur le balcon. Il ne me suit pas. Il comprend…

Ah Harry ! Si compréhensif !

Avant c'était tout autre… oui avant cette déchirure. La coupure. Le avant, le après de ma vie. La guerre. Cette chose qui n'est qu'un mot avant qu'on ne la connaisse. Un mot qui ne nous concerne pas, qui n'arrive pas, pas à nous, toujours aux autres et loin de nous. Ce mot qui fait tant souffrir quand on sait, comme moi, ce que sait.

Je bois au goulot. Hermione, mon Hermione, mon plus bel échec…

Je vais te dire ce que tu cherches tant à savoir, ma douce… toutes ces années qui ne seront jamais les tiennes.

Cette dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Je te la dédie, toi qui aujourd'hui la voit différemment. Harry est revenue avec nous, plus lassé par nos demandes que par réelle conviction. Là-bas, il m'a supplié de lui rendre sa cape. Tu me connais… j'ais cédé. Et ses ballades nocturnes ont commencé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait toutes ces nuits pour qu' au bout d'un mois, le grand, le fort, le survivant Harry Potter ne devint plus qu'une ombre, plongé dans ses cauchemars, ses pensées. Je me souviens de ton inquiétude grandissante à son égard. Mais comme moi, tu laissais faire. Parce que, comme moi, tu savais que c'était sans nous qu'il trouverait. Et sans osé le dire, que ce serait sans nous qu'il partirait. J'ais laissé mes questions de côtés, pour être prés de toi, te soutenir, te dire qu'il allait bien, que bientôt tout serait fini. Tu me croyais…par dépit. Tu t'es plongé dans tes études comme jamais je ne t'avais vu le faire. Et moi, je jouais sans arrêt aux échecs, à concevoir des stratégies de combat. Et tout ça, on l'a fait inconsciemment. Comme si, une fée nous avait soufflé que plus tard ça nous servirait.

La coupure est arrivé en février. Sa voix m'a réveillé. Sa voix, que je n'entendais plus depuis longtemps.

-Ron, je sais. Je pars.

Qu'est-ce que j'ais fait ? Ben je me suis levé c'te question ! J'ais enfilé mon pantalon en toile, passé ma chemise et même prit la vieille veste en cuir de mon frère qui sentait le pourrie. J'ais pris mon sac, le sien en bandoulière. Il m'a regardé tout ce temps. Il savait tout ce qu'il me prenait.

-T'inquiètes, j'ais souris dans le noir, c'est pas comme si je rêvais de les passer mes ASPIC !

On est descendu des dortoirs et c'est là que tu te tenais. Droite, fière, volontaire. Tes cheveux fauves dans tout les sens de ce réveil brutal. Le feu de la salle commune se reflétait dans tes yeux décidés. A tes pieds, ton vieux sac qui en avait connus des livres et Pattenrond ronronnant de plaisir. Ta voix a tremblé :

-Je suis prête.

Merlin, que tu étais belle quand tu as prononcé ces mots, qui dans ta bouche prenait tout leur sens. J'ais regardé Harry. Il t'a prit dans ses bras. Toi aussi. Et comme aujourd'hui, tu as lâché une larme, que tu as vite essuyé. Moi je t'ais embrassé. Passionnément, je t'ais pressé contre le canapé et j'ais pris tes lèvres, de force. Mais tu as laissé faire et tu as même répondu. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'a prit, mas je ne le regrette pas. Enfin un peu. Il y a eu un bruit sourd. D'un même geste, on a regardé les escaliers : Neuville !

S'en ai suivit une dispute avec Harry. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce qu'il lui a répondu ce jour là :

-Si je peux ! D'ailleurs je le fais ! Je sais pas où tu vas, mais je vais te suivre Harry Potter, parce que je suis un Londubas et que pour mes parents, je vais venir avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Sur ces mots, il a ramassé sa valise et est partit vers la sortie, d'un pas un peu maladroit mais plein de courage.

Alors, tu as ris. Tu ne te contrôlais plus. Et tu nous as tous contaminé. Pris de tremblements, on est sorti. Puis on a essayé de se placer tous sous la cape d'invisibilité, ce qui a renforcé notre fou rire. On ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. On a finit par laisser tomber. De tout façon, on y reviendrait pas alors, si on croisait Rusard, le sort du saucisson et tout irait bien. Nos derniers instants étaient mémorables… et toi tu n'en saura jamais rien. A cause de ce baiser. On courrait, Hermione, on courrait comme des gosses dans les couloirs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, riant de tout, toujours enfermés dans notre hilarité. Neuville dansait, imitant le bal de quatrième année. Toi, tu jouais Mc Go et même Harry s'est prit au jeu. Quand à moi, je gueulais comme un goret « Weasley est notre roi ! » et Trévor me complétait de quelques coassement joyeux. T'imagines Hermione ! On criait dans tout Poudlard et personne n'est venu ! Alors que tant d'années à craindre une punition !

Mais arrivée aux grilles, tu t'es arrêtés. Tu ne riais plus. Nous, on a arrêté quand on compris. Moi, Harry et Neuville, on était passé sans remord mais toi… tu ne pouvais pas. Tes études, les ASPIC… ce que tu attendais depuis ton arrivée ici, tu ne le connaîtrais même pas. Ce qui était toute ta vie… tu ne pouvais pas abandonner toutes ces années comme ça. Je t'ais tendu la main. Les deux autres ont suivis. Tu as fermé les yeux, tu as pris ton inspiration, comme quand on se jette à l'eau. Et tu as fait un pas. Celui qui décide de toute une vie.

Tu nous as rassuré d'un sourire :

-Ca va mieux maintenant…

Puis on est partis. Au beau milieu de la nuit, on a quitté ce lieu sans un regard en arrière, de peur d'y voir nos fantômes nous suppliant de revenir. Du monde, on en a vu. De l'Australie, jusqu'au Québec, on les a cherchés. Deux ans passés à se cacher, toujours sur nos gardes. Encore aujourd'hui, j'en garde des séquelles. Je prends différents chemins pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas suivis, je ne parle pas dans la rue, pour être sûr de ne pas manquer un bruit important, qui trahirait l'ennemi. Au moins, ça tu ne connaîtras pas, piètre consolation.

Chaque nuit, tu dormais avec moi. Tu me réconfortais. J'ais été ton premier. Mais pas le dernier. Je savais que les soirs où tu désertais ma couche, c'était pour celles des deux autres.

Neuville s'est vite adapté. Oh, il était toujours maladroit et timide, mais il a gagné une assurance et une force. Il connaissait les plantes par cœur et avec toi, il a apprit les potions aussi. Très rapidement, il a eu sa place dans notre groupe, aux sentiments un peu tordus. Il est devenu mon ami.

Harry et moi, on s' aime. C'est pas de l'amour comme celui que je ressens pour toi mais c'est plus fort qu'une amitié. Je crois, qu'on a fusionné. On finit les phrases de l'autre, on ne se parle plus, tant il n'y a pas besoin de mot. On sait ce que l'autre pense, ressens. Toi et lui, Hermione, c'était pareil. Mais je restais celui que tu aimais, le seul à qui tu faisais l'amour, prenais et donnais. Le seul avec qui tu échangé. Les autres, tu ne faisais que leur donner ou leur prendre.

Puis une nuit, ils t'ont eu. On était pas préparé. On a baissé nos gardes juste cette nuit. Ca a suffit. Ils ont débarqué avec leurs cagoules et leurs sorts terribles. Ils t'ont prit et sont partis, laissant Neuville agonisant. Cette nuit, je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas à la recherche d'herbes dont j'ignorais la forme, pour une potion de guérison !

Un an a passé. Neuville a prit ta place comme cerveau. Il utilisait tout ce que tu lui avais appris. Moi, j'étudiais les tactiques avec mes échecs. Et Harry nous guidait. Ta recherche était prioritaire, je te le promets, Hermione, je te jure que pas une nuit ne passait sans que je me fasse douleur pour ne pas les abandonner et te retrouver seul. Mais je ne savais pas. Si tu étais vivante, morte, aucun ou un peu des deux. J'ignorais ta condition.

Toujours est-il, que j'ais finis pas ne plus y croire. Pardon, Hermione, pardon ! Mais si tu savais ! J'avais appris la mort de Bill et de Fleur ainsi que de leur petite fille de quelques mois. Je ne savais rien du reste de ma famille et de celles des autres. On était si loin de tout pour ces maudits horcruxes ! J'ais surpris une nuit Neuville avec dans sa main, un des galions ensorcelé.

-Tu l'aime ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que on était seul tous les deux, sans d'autres amis à qui parler ?

C'est comme ça que j'ais apprit que Luna se trouvait toujours en bonne santé. Depuis le début, il lui envoyé de nos nouvelles de cette façon.

Mais toi, toujours rien. Aucun indice.

Tu sais, tu serais fière si tu avais vu ce dont il était capable, ton apprentie. Il nous a même confectionné une potion de chance ! Tu te rends compte ! Neuville Londubas avait réalisé une des plus complexe des potions et ça, du premier coup ! J'imaginais la tête de Rogue s'il apprenait cette nouvelle. D'ailleurs j'ais vus. Il a juste murmuré entre ses dents, les yeux embués :

-10 points pour Gryffondor, Mr Londubas.

Pourtant, ça na l'a pas empêché de succomber. Encore une nuit.. Ou alors on ne voyait pas le jour à cause des épaisses branches qui nous bouchait la vue. Il est mort derrière moi. Dans un coin reculé. J'ais entendu la formule résonner. « Avada Kadevra ». Je suis retourné m'attendant à le recevoir de plein fouet. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui était visé. J'ais vu son corps glisser doucement. Et là, je suis devenu fou. Pas lui, pas Neuville ! J'ais hurlé et me suis jeté sur son agresseur.

J'ais brandis ma baguette et je la lui est plantée dans les yeux. Le sang a giclé, les nerfs vibraient mais je m'en foutait. Et comme je n'en pouvais plus de ses cris, je la lui est mise dans le fond de la gorge. Il a tremblé, suffoqué puis il est mort dans son sang. Et j'ais pleuré. J'ais craché toute mes larmes que j'avais refoulé jusque là. Harry m'a rejoint et je l'ais entendu vomir. Je crois que c'est à cause de ma victime. Mais je m'en foutais. Neuville est mort.

Hermione, tu peux me croire ou non, me pardonner ou non, mais à partir de ce moment, tu n'existais pas. Je ne pensais plus à toi à chacun de mes sorts, de mes pas, de mes recherches. Juste venger. Neuville, mon frère, ma nièce que je n'avais jamais vu, tout ceux dont je ne savais plus rien. Notre ami en premier. On a continué seul, moi et Harry. Et on a finit par tous les avoir. Tous jusqu'au dernier.

La guerre continuait. Mais on a pu rentrer. Après quatre ans, on était de retour. La première personne que j'ais vu c'est Luna. J'ais eu peur. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas croiser son regard de brume. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras. Je me suis détendu. Puis elle m' a dit :

-Est-ce que vous les avez vu ?

J'ais pas compris, j'ais crus qu'elle parlait des horcruxes. Quand le mot Ronflak Cornus est parvenus à mes oreilles, j'ais cru que j'allais la tuer. J'ais faillit d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'on a retenu mon bras. Elle m'a regardé :

-Je ne t'en veux pas Ron, c'est pas ta faute si tu ne sais pas cherché et puis tu sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent toi…

Elle s'est tut et a ajouté d'une petite voix :

-T'aurais dû suivre Neuville, il m'a dit qu' il savait. Il est toujours là-bas ?

Alors j'ais compris. Neuville avait menti. Pour la protéger. Et aussi nous. Si elle avait su, le Chicaneur aurait sorti un article mettant à l'eau notre effet de surprise, seul avantage. A la place, il y a eu un article nous situant quelque part dans le nord, bref là où on était pas.

-Non, Neuville est mort.

-Ah…

Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Jamais je n'avais vu Luna pleurer.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Oh, non, mais c'est vrai que comme moi, il n'avait pas d'ami. Mais je suis heureuse pour lui.

Elle a regardé une poussière invisible, flottant dans l'air.

-Il a fait ce qu'il voulait faire…

Je doute qu'il est souhaité mourir. Une nouvelle fois, on a dû me retenir.

Planqués au square Grimmaud, on attendait avec Harry. Une erreur de leur part, une occasion, une opportunité pour les découvrir. Et elle est arrivée. La dernière personne qu'on aurait attendu. Horriblement amaigri, affaibli par le peu d'heure de sommeil, pâle comme la mort, ça ne m'a pas empêcher de le tabasser. Je lui ai démoli sa petite gueule d'ange avant que Harry ne m'arrête à contre cœur. Et là, il nous a tout dit. Ce qu'il avait fait depuis son départ (coup dans les côtes par Harry), tous les plans des mangemorts ainsi que de Volde… le fou, leurs prochaines attaques, leurs meurtres. Du double jeu de Rogue, du sacrifice de Dumbledore pour le sauver lui, serpentard et fils du responsable de son licenciement.

Harry n'a d'abord pas accepté mais Rogue l'a convaincu, de la même façon qu'il avait convaincu Dumbledore.

Et il a parlé de toi. T'étais prisonnière depuis maintenant trois ans de ces fanatiques cagoulés. Il nous a raconté tes tortures, tes cris, tes pleurs mais surtout ton silence sur nous, sur l'Ordre, ta résistance face à la potion de vérité. Puis il a levé les yeux vers moi.

-Elle t'aime tu sais…

Qu'est-ce que j'ais répondu ? Je l'ai frappé. Balancé contre le mur et je l'ai massacré. Harry m'a laissé faire. Il est partit. Il savait que je faisais une erreur mais il a comprit (encore une fois…) que me le dire à cet instant ne changerait rien.

Draco est devenu mon anti-stress. Le bouc émissaire de ma frustration, le souffre douleur de mon incompétence. Il pleurait souvent, il me suppliait de le laisser juste une fois, avoir un jour sans coup. Mais jamais (tu y crois mione ?) il ne m'a insulté. Il ne se plaignait pas. Ni de son ancienne ni de sa nouvelle condition, il n'a jamais dit un mot. Quand il en avait besoin, Harry le nourrissait, lui posait des questions et me le laissait.

J'ais fini par me rendre compte de mes excès de violence, quelques mois plus tard. Luna m'a montré. Luna… Tu as remarqué mione, depuis que je te parle d'elle, je n'ais pas dit une seule fois Loufoca… Je l'ai battu. Un midi. J'en ais eu assez de ses remarques, sa franchise, son esprit ailleurs. J'ais pété un plomb. Elle n'a pas crié. Ni rien. Quand je me suis calmé, elle s'est levé, s'est blottie contre moi et a dit doucement :

-Ne recommence plus, j'ais compris à quel point tu as mal… Ca doit être douloureux d'avoir mal comme ça tous les jours non ?

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début, j'ais pleuré. Dans les bras de Luna Loufoca Lovegood, je me suis laissé aller. Elle m'a dit des choses. Que je ne peux malheureusement pas répéter. Quand une fée te souffle un poème, tu ne te souviens que de ton cœur qui a battu à la chamade…

Un matin, j'ais été voir Malfoy. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine. Je suis entré dans sa cellule. Il s'est tourné vers moi, son regard sans vie et avec une voix douce, enfantine :

-Bonjour, qui es-tu ?

Les médicomages m'ont expliqué qu'il avait bloqué son esprit. Tout seul. Et que lui seul pourrait se guérir. Ce n'est pas comme toi. Toi tu auras beau essayé, jamais tu ne te rappelleras autre chose que les souvenirs que tu possèdes déjà… Il a fait des progrès depuis. Petit à petit, il sort de sa torpeur. L'ironie dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'accepte que ma présence et celle d'Harry, lui qui pouvait pas nous sentir. Les autres, il en a peur et s'enferme aussitôt dans son mutisme.

La grande bataille a commencé un mardi. En novembre. La tempête faisait rage. Il est arrivé avec tous ses sous fifres.

J'aimerais tout te raconter mais je ne peux pas. Sache juste que de mémoire de sorcier, jamais les créatures magiques n'ont été aussi proches, aussi bien de notre côté que du leur. Et les elfes étaient là. Tu avais raison. Comme d'habitude.

Les pertes ont été lourdes. Très lourdes.

Ginny m'a apprit que maman était morte. Papa… avait subi le baiser. Pendant mon absence, le Terrier a été attaqué. Elle ne doit sa survie qu'à Percy, qui grâce à ses « amis » a apprit le piège. Maintenant, il a disparu. Mon frère… Charlie combattait les mangemorts en Asie. Les jumeaux se portaient bien et étaient à Poudlard pour protéger les enfants nés de moldus, placés là en attendant la fin, malgré l'interdiction du ministère. Peu après notre départ, il y cinq ans, l'école a subit une étude qui finalement s'est terminé par une altercation entre Mc Go et le premier ministre, provocant la fermeture de Poudlard et le renvoie des élèves chez leur familles respectives. Elle pleurait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attende à avoir des nouvelles des autres… Le ministère a fait exactement ce qu'attendait les mangemorts.

Hermione, j'aurais pu te perdre définitivement…

Beaucoup de nos amis sont portés disparus. Comme Lupin, disparu dans la banlieue Parisienne. Disparu parce qu'on ne retrouve pas leur corps. Mais on ne se fait d'illusion. Mais il y a des « survivants »(comme on nous appelle) qui ont disparus après, comme Tonks.

Puis les plus lâches ont donné leur cachette contre une réduction de peine, qu'ils n'ont pas eu soyons d'accord.

J'ais rejoins l'équipe plus tard. C'est Harry qui m'a accueillit. Il n'a pas abandonné une seul fois, soi dit en passant. Il ne s'est arrêté que quand il a été sûr que il n'avait plus de rôle à tenir.

Rogue a été retrouvé dans une des geôles, presque mort. Transféré d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, il est resté dans le coma pendant un an. Il ne pourra plus jamais marché.

Toi… Harry n'a pas voulu me dire au début. Puis devant mon impatience, il a avoué.

-Elle… Hermione était enceinte quand ils l'ont eu Ron… Ils lui ont ouverts le ventre pour le lui enlever quand ils s'en sont aperçus… ils ne l'ont pas endormis et l'ont même maintenus éveillé… pendant toutes ses années…

Si tu n'as pas compris Hermione, je vais faire court : pendant à peu prêt quatre, cinq ans, tu n'as pas dormis. Ils t'ont bourré de drogue et tu n'as pas pu dormir. Le temps étaient plus longs et…

Ah, je pleurs. Parce que ce souvenir m'amène à celui de toi, dans ta chambre à l'hôpital. Maigre… la peau sur les os, sans exagération. Tu gardais les yeux ouverts car la dernière dose qu'ils t'avaient administré n'avait pas encore finis de faire effet. Les joues creusées, des cernes bleutées, presque noir, contrastaient avec ta peau devenus blanche. Des rides naissaient au niveau de ta mâchoire, tordus de douleur et qui ne se détendait pas. Un serpent te passait sur tout le corps, ton enfant…

Ce n'était pas le mien ce bébé. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je suis… improductif. Oh tout fonctionne bien en bas mais c'est juste que les locataires du dessous sont très paresseux. Harry est persuadé que c'est l'enfant de Neville… Il dit que ça concorde dans les dates ou je ne sais quoi. Je m'en fous complètement. La souffrance que tu as dû subir est toujours la même.

Tu es resté prêt de deux ans à dormir. C'était pas un coma. Tu dormais, réellement.

Si tu n'as pas envie de compté tu avais vingt-quatre ans quand tu t'es réveillée. Tu auras vingt-six ns quand de nouveau, tu te rendormiras, mais silencieusement cette fois-ci.

Tu as mis six mois pour te remettre. Les médicomages étaient impressionnés et moi très fier. Je t'ais tout raconter mais, comme convenu, je n'ai rien dit sur ta captivité. On a tous prétexté une attaque à l'école et que tu avais été blessé au point de tomber dans un lourd coma. Mais tu n'es pas bête ma Hermione, tu as vite compris qu'on te cachait quelque chose. Tu t'y connaissais trop en médecine pour savoir que on se réveille pas d'un coma avec si peu de séquelles parce que comme je te le rappelle, tu n'avais fais que dormir ces deux ans.

Tu as finis pas accepté que nous avions une raison si on jugeait qu'il valait mieux tout te cacher, tu nous faisais confiance.

On a vécu ensemble de merveilleux moments ma princesse. Des fous rires, des tendres baisers, des nuits chaudes et des doux silences. Puis ton état a commencé à se dégrader. Au début, rien de grave, quelques cauchemars sans rapport, des tensions temporaires. Mais vite, les tensions se sont prolongés et sont devenus plus fréquentes, parfois même tu restais paralysée pendant deux minutes, sans pouvoir respirer, tout cela, en étant consciente. Tu avais des images qui te revenaient, pendant la nuit puis après pendant le jour. Tu es devenu dépressive et paranoïaque. Tous les bruits te faisaient sursauter, tu vomissais chacun de tes repas et tu as finis par ne plus dormir, effrayé par tes songes. Même mes bras ne suffisaient plus à te calmer. Tu as finis par faire plusieurs crises graves….

Pardon mon Hermione, j'aurais dû réagir plus tôt mais j'avais si peur de te perdre à nouveau que j'ais préféré te cacher au lieu de demander de l'aide. Moi qui n'avais pas eu de blessures graves pendant la guerre, je me suis prit plusieurs sorts de ta part. Doloris était ton préféré, celui qui revenait le plus souvent. Les blessures que tu m'as infligé, princesse, sont toujours ouvertes. Tu as meurtri mon cœur à vie. Mais je ne t'en veux pas car c'est ma faute. J'ais accepté de souffrir sous ta folie contre tes moments de lucidité de moins en moins fréquents et de plus en plus espacés. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte et égoïstement, je t'ais gardé alors que tu mourrais peu à peu. Car toute cette période, c'est toi qui a le plus souffert. Je crois un peu que c'est pour ça que tes crises devenaient de plus en plus violentes, pour me punir de te garder dans cet état. Le seul moyen de me faire passer un message, alors que ton âme errait dans les méandres des ténèbres.

Si j'avais réagi plus tôt, jamais tu n'aurais à reconstruire une amitié brisée.

Frustrée de mensonges, ma sœur a profité de mon absence pour venir te voir. Tu as eu peur. Je crois qu'elle a subit ton doloris pendant dix minutes avant mon arrivée. Pardon princesse mais je t'ais battu.

Oui Hermione, je t'ais battu. Je t'ais foutu un coup de poing et t'ais frappé jusqu'à ce que tu gis, inanimée, dans le salon. J'ais transplané à Ste mangouste, Ginny dans mes bras, inconsciente, le sang coulant abondement de son nez. Je la leur est laissée et rassuré, je suis revenu à la maison, pour te retrouver, pendue et pattenrond sautant en l'air, essayant en vain de déchirer le collant qui te servait de corde.

Et j'ais compris que je ne pouvais plus rien faire… incompétent, un échec, le plus bel.

Et on m'a expliqué. Voilà mon seul regret. Ce baiser. Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé, si on avait pas été amoureux l'un de l'autre, si jamais on avait partagé notre couche, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ça pourrait être moi qui danserais au rythme de la valse, toi comme cavalière.

Mais non. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Pendant ta captivité, tu as pensé à moi chaque jour pour supporter ta douleur. A mes mains qui te touchaient sans te briser, à ma voix qui te chuchotait des mots sans haine, à mon rire que tu entendais sans avoir mal à la tête. Même en instaurant une barrière t'empêchant de te souvenir, tu alliais notre amour à ton enfermement et à ton bébé perdu. Parce que tu croyais que c'était le mien.

Alors j'ais pris sur moi et j'ais dis, oui.

Et aujourd'hui, tu es là, heureuse, belle comme un cœur, fraîche comme une rose au matin, libre comme une hirondelle.

On a vingt-huit ans. Nos vies ne sont pas comme on l'espérait enfant. Je me voyais auror, Harry aussi. Me voilà journaliste ou aventurier, à toi de choisir. Et pas pour n'importe quel journal, j'ais nommé le grand, le vrai, le surprenant « Chicaneur » ! Ca t'étonnes ? Mouais, pas tellement…

Et Harry ? ben, en fait, il est un peu auror mais là en ce moment, tu devineras jamais.

Directeur. De Poudlard. Le plus jeune jamais connu, oui… comment ça impossible ? T'inquiètes, quand ils ont vu tout le pognon qu'il pouvait apporter à l'école, ils l'ont laissé faire. Et il insiste pour qu'il y est des cours sur la guerre, Voldemort, raconté son histoire, pour comprendre. Il y croit. On sait tous que se ne sera pas le dernier à se croire supérieur, mais il y croit. « En tout cas, il viendra pas de Poudlard.. » il m'a avoué, un soir où on était un peu trop portés sur la boisson.

Au loin, le soleil décline. Pff, faut que j'arrête de ressasser des vieux souvenirs, c'est mauvais pous le morale…

-Ron ?

Je me retourne. Merlin, que tu es resplendissante, dans ta robe blanche et les perles qui ornent ta coiffure.

-Tu n'es pas à ton bal princesse ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas Cendrillon, tu as tout ton temps…

Tu soupires. Tu retires ton diadème et lâche tes cheveux, qui retombent, libres, jusqu'à tes reins.

-Moi je les préfère indomptables…

-Moi aussi je crois…

Tu viens prêt de moi et t'accoudes au balcon. Ton épaule nu me murmure de la caresser. Je dois avoir un peu bu parce que je lui obéis. Tu frissonnes, mais tu laisses faire. Tu crois à un jeu. Alors je passe derrière toi mais m'éloigne en vacillent.

-J'aurais aimé que Georges et Fred soient là. Au moins, ils auraient détendus l'atmosphère, parce que là dedans, ça devient un peu trop officiel.

Mes frères.. toujours les mêmes. Malgré leur trente ans, ils sont restés aussi joueurs et amateurs de bonnes plaisanteries bien gênantes.

-Et puis c'est dommage que Ginny n'est pas pus annuler ce voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande…

Parce que le bobard, c'est que ma sœur est partie étudier un troupeau de dragon qui pourraient exister depuis la pré-histoire. Bon il est pas faux, elle y est vraiment mais elle aurait bien pu le reporter puisqu'elle est la responsable.

Je te regarde. Tu me fais face. De nouveau tes yeux sont remplis de larmes.

-Tu… tu crois que j'ais fais une erreur ?

Non, non, jamais mon Hermione, jamais tu n'as fais une erreur dans ta vie. C'est moi, les autres qui en font mais toi jamais. Tu es si craquante à te mordiller la lèvre inférieure, à t'entortiller nerveusement une mèche de cheveux du bout des doigts. Je te prends dans mes bras. Une dernière fois…par amour.

-Ron ?

J'ais été brutal, je le sais, mais je t'en supplie. Avant que je ne tourne ce soir définitivement la page. J'enfonce mon visage dans tes cheveux. Ils sentent si bons et ils sont si doux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant… Ton corps me réchauffe de ces souvenirs glacials. Le temps a passé Hermione, et je suis heureux, d'être là dans tes bras, te faisant promesse d'une loyauté sans faille. C'est si bon…

Je te relâche. Il y a dans tes yeux de l'incompréhension. Mais jamais tu sauras, jamais je ne te raconterai tout ce que je sais. Garde les souvenirs que tu as et sois satisfaite. Ma seule explication sera ce sourire sincère que je t'adresse.

-Je dois aller voir Draco, j'ais promis de lui raconter ton mariage.

Tu hoches la tête et ravale tes larmes, tes questions et surtout ton orgueil. Tu me fais un énorme sourire.

-Oui, si tu veux, j'ais mis des parts de côté pour les parents de Neuville et ton père. Prends une de plus pour Draco, je sais qu'il aime l'ananas.

Intérieurement, je ris. Elle non plus il n'en a pas peur. Je m'apprête à partir quand elle me retient.

-Merci pour tout Ron.

Elle ne connaît pas la vérité mais elle sait. Mon Hermione…

Je pars avant de pleurer. Tu es heureux Ronald Weasley, ta meilleure amie se marie aujourd'hui… Rah, faut que je trouve une phrase plus encourageante. Je croise Harry. Lui aussi est un peu pompette.

-Ron ! Où c'est qu' tu vas ?

j'explose de rire devant son air goguenard et son air chantant. Je lui tape sur l'épaule.

-Faut qu' j'y aille vieux, à demain, ce soir je vais chez Luna…

-Oulàlà petit coquin…

Rectification, il est bourré. Un Harry sain d'esprit ne ferait jamais un tel sous-entendu. Je ne répond pas, je le laisse dans sa bulle, il croit ce qu'il veut.

-Eh, au fait ! Faut qu' tu vienne à l'école, un de ces jours pour témoigner…

-De quoi ?

Malicieux derrière son verre :

-Les recherches sur les Ronflaks Cornus, Ron, enfin ! La recherche de toute une vie…

Il trébuche en arrière et s'écrase sur une jeune fille. Il commence à lui chanter une chanson que je ne connais pas. Bien fait ! Bon d'accord, on les a pas encore trouver, ni même une preuve de leur existence, mais bon, c'est pas une raison de se moquer de nos heures de travails et moi, de ce qui justifie mon salaire !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

J'entre dans les couloirs de Ste mangouste. J'ais toujours les joues en feu dû à l'alcool mais je me sens mieux. Je croise l'infirmière de garde. Louisa. Une presque cracmol. Elle me connaît bien maintenant. On a souvent discuté ensemble parce que je me souviens qu'à une période de ma vie, je me suis beaucoup promené dans cet hôpital, à la recherche de quelque chose sans le trouver vraiment. C'était un peu après avoir vu pour la première fois mon père. Ginny refuse de le laisser mourir, même si on ne peut as appeler quelqu'un comme lui vivant. Alors, il attends. Il reste là, assit devant un tableau qui représente un champs de violettes. On a réussi à comprendre que même s'il ne pensait plus, ressentait plus, ce tableau faisait réagir son corps. Peut-être parce que c'était la fleur préférée de maman. Il n'y a pas de part pour lui.

J'ais pas voulu te blesser Hermione, mais mon père il mange que par intra-veineuse. Je m'installe sur le chaise à côté de lui et je lui raconte ma journée, comme d'habitude. Je ne reste jamais longtemps. Je me lève et lui laisse un baiser sur le front. J'espère secrètement qu'un jour j'entendrais en sortant de sa chambre, « Ron ! ». Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Je vais ensuite voir les Londubas. Je change d'aile de l'hôpital et je monte un étage.

Ils sont contents de me voir. Enfin je crois. Patiemment, je les fais manger. Souvent, ils recrachent ou refusent d'avaler. Mais je reste calme. Puis je leur raconte le mariage. Attentifs, ils m'écoutent. Est-ce qu'ils comprennent ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Finalement, mon auditoire s'agrandit et ils poussent des cris d'admiration quand je te décris, dans ta robe et tes joues rose. Je joues un peu avec eux en leur faisant jouer des personnages, des situations. Ils font jamais ce que je leur demande de faire mais bon on s'en fout, ils s'amusent. Et moi aussi. Finalement, je pars avec différents présents qu'ils me font et je préfère pas toujours savoir ce que c'est. Alice me donne toujours des capsules, je sais pas comment elle mes a mais elle me les donne.

Enfin je suis avec Draco. Il engloutit comme un diable, la part que je viens de lui présenter.

-Tu sais, dit-il la bouche pleine, Mirzy m'a apprit une nouvelle chanson aujourd'hui !

Des jets de crèmes chantilly m'atteignent. Délicieux !

J'ignore qui est Mirzy. Je soupçonne Luna, quatrième personne qu'il accepte dans un périmètre de deux mètres, mais elle veut pas l'avouer. Elle dit pas oui, mais pas non. L'autre jour quand elle m'a dit :

-Je pourrais adopter Draco, tu crois pas ?

J'ais cru que j'allais m'étrangler de rire avec mes nouilles chinoises. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse. S'en est suivi une conversation sur le fait qu'il était adulte, qu'il ne sera pas toujours comme ça et que je doute que quand il retrouvera ses esprits, il sera heureux d'avoir comme nom de famille Lovegood et comme mère, Loufoca.

J'écoute la chanson. Elle parle d'un bigoudis à pois qui se promène dans la forêt. Hum… faudrait que j'envisage que Mirzy est imaginaire et que Draco est bien trop seul. D'ailleurs celui-ci se blottit contre moi et murmure :

-Alors, Loutre, elle était belle en mariée ?

Il t'appelle comme ça depuis ta séance d'enseignement de la magie sur les patronus… il a beaucoup apprécié le tien je crois. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je comprends pourquoi Luna veut l'adopter, c'est comme un enfant. Je raconte pour la troisième fois de la journée ta robe, tes yeux, tes cheveux et ta joie. Il soupire de plaisir.

-J'aimerais la voir…

-Bientôt tu la verras autant que tu veux. Tu vas bientôt sortir.

Dans dix jours pour être exact. Il vivra avec moi et Luna. On l'emmènera avec nous pour qu'il voit ailleurs et peut-être enfin se débloquer. Il s'endort dans mes bras. Je le couche dans son lit et dépose un des lys qui ornait le bouquet, comme il me l'a demandé hier.

Je transplane jusqu'à chez Luna. Je me suis installé chez elle lentement, petit à petit. Au début j'y passais de temps en temps pour voir son travail. Puis un peu plus souvent le soir pour des soirées entre amis avec le dernier des frères Crivet, lui aussi « survivant », et un ancien de poufsoufle, que je ne connaissais pas avant, de deux ans mon cadet et pourtant redoutable joueur d'échec, Mathéo Russel. Tous ensemble, nous formons la bande joyeuse du Chicaneur. Nous sommes comme une bande d'étudiant, et nous faisons la fête, à essyer tous les mardi un nouvel alcool moldus. Une nuit j'ais dormi chez elle. Sur le canapé, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. C'est devenu un rituel, tous les mardis, je dormais chez elle. Après, il y a eu le vendredi. Puis le vendredi plus le week-end et le mardi. Finalement le lundi. Et enfin les deux autres soirs de la semaine. Tout ça sur huit mois. Et depuis un ans, c'est chez elle que je rentre et plus au terrier.

Ginny n'y est pas seule, elle vit avec Franck Mourasin, un historien de dix ans plus vieux qu'elle. Il serait sympathique si il n'était pas le futur mari de ma sœur. Et puis c'est quoi ce nom pourri ? Remplacé Weasley par Mourasin, faut être maso…

Je pousse la porte doucement. J'entends des rires. Ah, les deux autres sont là. Ou alors c'est Luna toute seule mais dans ce cas là, c'est graaave.

-Ronald ! Viens t'asseoir ! J'ais ramené une liqueur de pomme qui vient de France, très, très fruité !

Les idiots, c'est juste pour se bourrer la gueule parce que la liqueur de pomme on a déjà essayé. Je sors ma baguette et fait apparaître trois parts de gâteau.

-T'es un chef Weasley ! vas dans la cuisine, je crois qu'il reste des pâtes…

Ca m'aurait étonné. Aucun d'eux ne sait se servir d'autre choses que d'une casserole. Je me serre une assiette copieuse et d'un coup de baguette, je me la réchauffe. C'est beau la magie ! J'en ai pris conscience en vivant dans le monde moldus. Je m'installe prêt de Luna sur le canapé. Elle porte un pantalon à rayure ample et un vieux pull gris à moi. Elle est complètement à l'ouest. Enfin, je veux dire plus que d'habitude. Elle se concentre sur le tapis et commence à me raconter une histoire sur la reine des Giopong, une espèce de fourmis à huit pattes et velus. Je l'ais regarde tous silencieusement.

Je suis heureux, car nous sommes chanceux. Nous sommes tous des « survivants ». On devrait se sentir coupable pour ceux qui sont resté. Souvent je le suis. Mais je crois que nous avons Gagné. Nous sommes des vrais « survivants ». Car on vit pour ceux qui n'ont pas continué. Toutes les personnes que j'ais vus détruites par cette guerre… ce n'est pas nous. Nous étions pourtant au cœur de la bataille. Nos cœurs garderont toujours les cicatrices de nos souvenirs et de nos larmes versées.

Mon plus bel échec. C'est toi Hermione. Parce que j'ais échoué, pour te ramener à la vie. Il a fallut que j'admette mon erreur pour te garder vivante. Et c'est en ça que tu es l'échec que je regrette le moins.

Les erreurs ne deviennent des fautes que si on ne veut pas en démordre.

Je lève mon verre. A ton mariage. Au triomphe de Harry. Aux survivants. A Neuville. Aux héros. A mon père. A Draco. A Mizry. A la page que je tourne.

A la vie qui continue et qui me laisse penser que chaque matin, je pourrais me lever et sourire en attendant de voir venir, le jour de ma mort.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Des petites explications sur les couples de cette fic :**

**Le véritable couple de cette histoire, c'est Ron/Hermione.**

**Ron/Harry : j'ais une vision particulière de l'amour et de l'amitié et l'amour que je suppose entre Harry et Ron n'est que celui d'une amitié bien plus forte que « ouais on est les meilleurs amis du moooooonde ». Bon dans ma tête me dit qu'ils s'embrassent et se caressent de façon amical (je vous ais dit particulière !)**

**Ron/Luna : J'apprécie ce couple depuis que je lis des fics très bien écrite sur le sujet comme Dogs of lust que je conseille avidement. Dans cette fic, je ne pose que quelques bases (mais je dis bien qu'il n'y a rien eu de physique entre eux autres que de l'amtié) et je crois que si il y a une suite je m'appliquerais sur cette relation. **

**Ron/Draco : Je sais pas quoi écrire là mais sachez juste que j'aime les relations ambiguës entre plusieurs personnages, voilà ! Comme ça c'est plus court et ça convient pour tout ce qui a écrit plus haut**

**Alors voilà. J'avais une idée précise sur cette fic et j'en suis plutôt contente même si Hermione n'est pas vu comme je l'aimerais… enfin bon, je suis pas assez doué.**

**Y'a aussi Nott dont j'aurais aimé parler mais j'ais pas vu où le mettre. **

**J'espère que c'était pas trop long ( j'ais essayé de faire le plus court possible XD)**

**C'est la première fois que j'imagine une vie « après » avec une fin positive. D'habitude, ils deviennent glauque les persos mais je suis contente car elle est un peu logique quand même, étant donné que quelques années se sont passé entre la fin de la guerre et l'histoire.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Reviews sont les bienvenus bien sûr. J'hésite à écrire une suite même si très tentant, mais dans cette suite les perso auront trente ans et je ne sais pas et je n'imagine pas comment on peut penser à cet âge là.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne St valentin !**


End file.
